


I like you

by pabolatte520



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, gentlesexy joshua, i'm so sorry for this filth, pls have a cup of holy water, soonhoon and cheol are only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pabolatte520/pseuds/pabolatte520
Summary: Dokyeom had a bad dayorDokyeom had a good fuck but got confused about his feelings, which led to another round before they finally ended up together.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 28





	I like you

**Author's Note:**

> hi- *passes holy water* drink this before entry-

_Seokmin wasn't in the best of moods._

Nothing went well that day, he was awkward during the recording of their new Gose episode, he didn't do well during practice either, messing up the dance steps for their comeback. 

He was frustrated nonetheless, opting to keep quiet on their ride back to their home. 

"Yah, Dokyeom hyung, you okay?" Seungkwan asked, worried for his usually equally energetic counterpart. Both of them were always the mood makers of their car, but today it was just Seungkwan. 

Seokmin just shook his head as he made eye contact with Seungkwan in the front seat, "Just tired, don't worry." 

He laid his back onto the headrest, closing his eyes hoping to catch some rest. A hand was placed on his, it felt warm, comforting. 

He dived deep into dreamland. 

* * *

The moment of bliss didn't last long as the trip from the company to their dorm wasn't a long one. 

Seokmin groaned as the memories of the day's events flashed past him, he could feel the headache coming already. 

He felt bad, no, he felt the urge to cry again. 

He shook it off, he'll just go back and do something he excels in, singing, he could do that! Maybe he could record another cover with his guitar, Woody. He's sure the stress kept inside him would be relieved immediately knowing he made something that the Carats love, knowing that he cheered his fans up. 

That always goes well, right? 

_That doesn't always go well._

The C string snapped suddenly and it somehow managed to cause his mental breakdown. 

He felt like crying. 

He felt tears prickling in his eyes. 

He felt his face getting wet with tears. 

He felt himself sobbing uncontrollably. 

He was _never _satisfied with himself, especially not today. Everything felt shitty, like the world has turned its back against him.__

____

"Dokyeom?" A knock on the door, tok tok. The voice sounded like Joshua hyung. 

____

The crying male didn't want to expose his sadness, keeping silent as he's sure Joshua hyung can notice his more nasally tone. 

____

"I'm coming in." 

____

"No-" 

____

It was too late, Joshua immediately made eye contact with Seokmin's teary eyes. He shifted his attention to the broken string immediately. 

____

"Kyeom…" Joshua mentally calculated his actions. 

____

He moved the guitar aside, nothing was as important as the sobbing boy now. 

____

He sat beside the younger, wiping his tears with his hands. 

____

"Dokyeom, are you okay?" 

____

Dokyeom only cried harder, the sight was heartbreaking. 

____

Joshua shifted closer to him, wrapping his arms around the younger boy this time; pulling him close, leaving soft pats on the small of Seokmin's back. 

____

"I'm here... baby." 

____

"Hyung…" 

____

"You can talk to me if you need, I'll listen to you anytime." 

____

"I… I just feel like sleeping, hyung…" Dokyeom hesitated, thinking, Was his request too much? He resorted to mumbling instead, "Can we… cuddle…" 

____

Jisoo nodded, "You gotta have to shower first though, need me to help?" 

____

"What?" 

____

_Fuck._

____

"I- I mean, um, I could help you shower, as in, you could sit there and relax while I shampoo your hair… and rinse you off?" 

____

Seokmin blinked, finally nodding his head. 

____

"What do you think of bath bombs?" Joshua grinned. 

____

Joshua led them to their bathroom. He was so worried about their main vocal, he wasn't like this all day, Seokmin was perfectly fine this morning… Not that he's always looking after him! It's just that… _Okay, maybe he does have a crush on him._

____

"You can… brush your teeth first, I'll prepare the bathtub for you." Joshua smiled, pushing Dokyeom towards the sink before running to his room to get his bath bombs. The smell of it always managed to calm him down, he hoped that it'll help Dokyeom too. 

____

Both of them made eye contact with each other while waiting for the water to fill up, _why was it taking so long, it's getting hot in here-_ Jisoo thought to himself. 

____

"Hyung… do you… want to go in with me later?" 

____

"Of course! I mean, yeah, sure. Not like we haven't seen each other naked haha-" 

____

_Fuck fuck fuck why was he starting to get shy._

____

Dokyeom nodded, now with a small smile on his face. Inhaling the relaxing scent of lavender, he started to take off his clothes as the water was filled. 

____

Joshua turned off the water, turning to the younger, "You can go in first-" he turned around just when Seokmin tugged his pants along with his underwear down halfway. 

____

Dokyeom whimpered when Joshua didn't stop staring, "Stop…" 

____

_Did his cock just- twitch?_ **No, definitely not.**

____

Joshua slapped himself internally, "YeAh- um, you can step inside first-" 

____

He helped Dokyeom in after the younger was fully stripped, smiling at how Dokyeom's muscles seemed to relax in contact. 

____

"How does it feel?" 

____

"It's cool, hyung. No wonder you buy bath bombs, like every month." 

____

"Is it your first time using them?" 

____

Dokyeom nodded, opening his eyes to see a fully dressed Joshua staring back at him. "Hyung… join me too… It's embarrassing to be here alone." 

____

Joshua took off his clothes immediately, silently cursing at his half-erect cock. Why did Seokmin have such an effect on him? He could blame the temperature, right? 

____

He joined Seokmin inside the tub, hoping the younger did not notice his very hard dick. 

____

Seokmin shifted closer to him in his ~~delight~~ surprise, straddling him to hug his hyung. 

____

Joshua did not have an internal crisis, totally not. _Fuck, what the fuck, is this what bros do? Oh my god, he can feel my- god_ he could feel the Seokmin's dick on his stomach too. _Oh god,_

____

Joshua hugged back despite the wild thoughts, he wanted to stop his brain from working. 

____

Did Seokmin just grind on him? 

____

"Yah- Kyeom-ah what are you doing?" 

____

"Y- you, seemed like- I'm sorry…" Seokmin wanted to retreat into his space, but Joshua held him tightly, securing the younger on his lap. 

____

"I seemed like what?" 

____

"You seemed like you wanted to… fuck me earlier, so I thought… since you were so kind to me, maybe I could repay you like this…" 

____

"Lee Seokmin. You don't have to repay me anything just for me to be kind to you… I mean, I did want to fuck you, but if you're giving yourself to me just because you want to repay me, I'd rather not do it. It… seems like you're selling yourself to me." Joshua released Seokmin from his hold. 

____

"If you want to… then, please do it…" 

____

"What?" 

____

"I heard Jihoon hyung makes Soonyoung hyung fuck him whenever he's feeling stressed- Maybe…" 

____

"Isn't this your first time?" Seokmin nodded. 

____

"You're giving your first time to me?" He nodded again. 

____

"Are you sure?" Joshua couldn't believe his ears, he could feel Seokmin's cock twitching so much. 

____

"Y- yes." Seokmin hid in Joshua's shoulders. 

____

"I'll… be gentle, can I kiss you?" 

____

Seokmin nodded, peeking out from Joshua's shoulders to stare at the older's face. Jisoo connected their lips quickly, emitting a surprised sound from the younger. 

____

Seokmin's lips were soft, they made Jisoo want to explore more of them. He bit the younger's lips slightly, getting him to open his mouth before pushing his tongue in to explore the warm cavern. 

____

Seokmin whimpered, feeling his nipples getting rubbed by the older, his pecs were quite sensitive. His back arched towards the pleasure, accidentally rubbing both their dicks together. They both groaned into the kiss. 

____

Joshua moved his hands downwards, massaging the younger's large ass. "Your butt is so fucking sexy… I've been dreaming of touching it like this since forever." He continued fondling, occasionally rubbing in between to tease the rim. 

____

"Hyung… please…" 

____

Joshua chuckled, "Okay, I'll prepare you first. Do you want me to use a condom?" 

____

Seokmin shook his head, "I want to feel all of you… hyung, please?" 

____

Joshua caressed the main vocal's face, smiling softly. "Try to keep your voice down, okay? Tell me if you want me to stop, or if you feel comfortable… Do you know the color system?" 

____

"What color system?" 

____

"If you want me to stop, say red. If you want me to slow down, say yellow. And if you're comfortable with anything, say green. It's kinda like traffic lights. I'll check on you sometimes, but you can use it anytime okay, baby? Joshua left a peck on the corner of Seokmin's lips, waiting for his answer. 

____

"Okay." 

____

"Colour?" 

____

"Green." 

____

"Good boy." Joshua reconnected their lips, his fingers pushing against his rim to tease him. Hearing a whine from the younger, Joshua mumbled, "Patient, baby." 

____

Joshua finally inserted his finger into his hole, allowing the younger to get used to it before pressing another digit in. 

____

Seokmin moaned, not used to the feeling of getting pleasured like this. He felt the two fingers inside him moving around as if trying to open him up. He was right, Joshua was now moving into him with three fingers. 

____

"Hyung…!" Seokmin broke the kiss, throwing his head back when he felt another finger entering him. "Hyung- ah, ah!" 

____

"Colour?" 

____

"Y- yellow please yellow." 

____

Joshua stopped thrusting into him, leaving his fingers inside but not moving them. 

____

"You okay?" He saw Seokmin trying to calm his breathing. 

____

"Mmm... Sorry…" 

____

"Baby, don't apologize. You have every right to ask me to slow down, I want you to be comfortable too." 

____

"I mean, I'm delaying everything…" 

____

"You're not, baby. Sex is something mutually consented to, both parties must be comfortable with everything before proceeding to the next step. I was too impatient earlier, I apologize for that, yah- don't cry…" 

____

"Why are you being so kind to me…" 

____

_Because I love you…_

____

"Because you're my lovable dongsaeng, of course I would want to be kind to you." Joshua smiled, kissing the younger again. 

____

"Hyung… you can move…" 

____

"I'll be gentle." 

____

Joshua carefully thrust his digits into the tight hole, gently opening it so that Seokmin wouldn't hurt so much when he replaces it with his cock. 

____

"Your fingers are… ah- so big… hyung…" He felt the younger grab onto his other hand, comparing their hand sizes, letting out cute noises of pleasure at the same time. 

____

Joshua held Seokmin's hands, bringing it towards his cock. "Do you think you're prepared enough for this?" 

____

"Y- you're so big… hyung… I'm… scared, I don't think it'll fit…" 

____

"It will, baby. I promise to be gentle?" 

____

Seokmin finally nodded, fear still present in his face. 

____

_Of course, he'd be scared… It's his first time yet you're fucking him with such a large cock…_

____

"You can do it at your own pace, baby." 

____

Seokmin nodded, feeling the slight sting at the penetration. It helps because he was the one on top, he could take his time to slowly accept more of him. 

____

Why the fuck was his hyung so long… He's been struggling for so long and apparently, he's just halfway in. 

____

"I can't- I can't…" 

____

"You can baby, you're doing well, just a little more… I'll make you feel so good…" 

____

Seokmin felt himself getting ripped into halves, "No- no, I can't, I can't…" 

____

"Just a little more baby, you're doing so well… colour?" Jisoo kissed his tears away, pressing his lips on Seokmin's for the nth time of the day. 

____

“G- green-” 

____

After what felt like an eternity, Seokmin sank himself deeper onto Joshua's cock, Jisoo was finally balls deep inside the younger. 

____

"You did so well, baby." Joshua smiled at the younger, rewarding Seokmin by pressing kisses on his nipples, sucking on them. 

____

"Hyung- oh my god… I feel so full hyung- T- try moving?" 

____

"Awhile more, you need to get used to my size," 

____

"P- please…" 

____

Jisoo gave an experimental thrust, causing Seokmin to yelp. 

____

"I told-" 

____

"Do… it again please." 

____

Jisoo stared at the younger for a little longer, "You sure?" 

____

"Please…" 

____

Jisoo pulled himself out, pushing in gently again, the bathwater easing the slide in. 

____

"Hyung… don't stop-" 

____

"Okay, baby." Joshua continued showering the younger's skin with kisses, leaving red marks everywhere while he thrust into the tight and warm hole. 

____

Seokmin's moans sounded like a dream come true. He wasn't a screamer, he was just loud when the pleasure was overwhelming him. Other than that, he was quiet, his mouth opened, letting out occasional moans that sounded like a mix of whimpers and cries. 

____

"You feel so good around me, Kyeommie. Colour?" Joshua admired the marks he made on Seokmin, they still had schedules the next day so he was careful enough to leave the marks just around the chest area. Seokmin's neck looks so pretty though… He quickly shook his head, _no._

____

Dokyeom felt heat pooling in his stomach like it usually did when he masturbated. "G- green! faster, please. I'm- I'm so close." 

____

Joshua picked up his speed, his balls slapping against the younger's ass, fortunately, the sound was muted because of the water. 

____

Seokmin slammed his lips on Joshua this time, he wanted to muffle his screams, he felt too good, the pleasure overtaking his brain. 

____

Joshua drank up the younger's moans, speeding up as he felt himself getting closer too. 

____

"I'm- I think- I think I'm-" 

____

Joshua moved his hands down to stroke Seokmin's untouched cock, "Come for me, baby. I- I'm near too." 

____

Strings of cum shot out into the water as Seokmin shook from the feeling. Joshua pulled out soon after as he too shot his load in the water. 

____

"We'll have to take a shower…" 

____

Seokmin snuggled closer to Joshua, too tired to move. They both rested there for another minute before Joshua unplugged the drain stopper. 

____

He shampooed both of their hairs, taking care of the younger that was still overwhelmed by pleasure. He washed them off, making sure each part of their bodies was clean. _yes he cleaned Seokmin's dick well too._

____

_  
___  


* * *

__

____

Done with their sanitary requirements for the day, Joshua cuddled Seokmin in his bed. 

____

"Thanks, hyung…" 

____

"Anytime, Dokyeommie." 

____

Joshua ignored the beating of his heart, he ignored his heart fluttering at their proximity. 

____

He ignored how his brain kept replaying the scene earlier. 

____

__  
_  
_

* * *

__

____

Days went by normal after that... 

____

_Days did not go by normal after that._

____

Seokmin avoided Joshua like a plague, it was so obvious everyone could see it. 

____

"What happened between you and Seok?" Seungcheol asked one day. 

____

Joshua stared at their leader, shaking his head, "I don't really know." 

____

"Didn't you guys… fuck last week?" 

____

"What." _What the fuck._

____

"I was pretty sure that's Kyeom's voice…" 

____

"Y- yes, we did. Yeah, and?" 

____

"Why are you guys avoiding each other now?" 

____

"He-he’s avoiding me. So I'm… giving him time, maybe he regrets," 

____

"I doubt so, both of you have been sending each other longing gazes." 

____

"what? No!" 

____

"Try to talk things out, hmm? It's pretty obvious even on screen, our fans would be able to sense something going on soon, especially since you both were very close." 

____

Joshua nodded, letting out a sigh. 

____

Maybe that should've never happened. 

____

__  
_  
_

* * *

__

____

"Dokyeom." 

____

"Jihoon hyung?" 

____

"What's going on with you these days?" 

____

"W- what do you mean?" 

____

Seokmin gulped, hesitant to make eye contact with Jihoon. 

____

"You know what I mean." 

____

Seokmin fell silent, contemplating his choices, he didn't know if he wanted to expose what happened that day… 

____

"Why are you avoiding Joshua after- yeah?" 

____

"What?" 

____

"Okay, everyone knows you both slept together. Also whatever happened in the shower room, you weren't as discrete nor quiet as you think." 

____

Seokmin pouted, looking away. 

____

"So why are you avoiding Joshua?" 

____

"I'm confused, hyung. I- I liked him touching me like that, I liked being held like that… but I don't know if… it's because I like him… or I just like being… loved?" 

____

"I think you should talk to him about your feelings. You're hurting yourself and him by avoiding." 

____

"I- I will…" 

____

"If you need, Soonyoung and I can help you, with your problem, I mean." 

____

"What?" 

____

"We could have a threesome if you'd like, to see if you just like being touched, or if you like Joshua." 

____

"I'll think about it-" Seokmin ran out of the room in record time. 

____

Jihoon chuckled, not expecting this conversation to be brought up again. 

____

_He was right._

____

__  
_  
_

* * *

__

____

The group was playing games like usual to decide the two unlucky members who'll clean up, Seokmin paid no mind to the games, thinking he'd win easily like he usual. 

____

He lost. 

____

How lucky is he that Joshua lost the next round, resulting in the both of them awkwardly standing in front of each other while the members casually left the room. 

____

Seokmin sighed, "Let's… clean." 

____

He moved away, grabbing the vacuum cleaner. 

____

"Dokyeom-ah… we need to talk." 

____

Seokmin turned on the vacuum cleaner, hoping for Joshua to drop the topic. 

____

_Fuck it's not plugged._

____

"There's… nothing to talk about though?" Seokmin laughed nervously as he saw Joshua walking towards him, taking his steps backward. 

____

Dokyeom was backed up into the mirror, Joshua's arms trapping him in-between. It felt cold, which contrasted Joshua's warm breath against his skin. 

____

"Do you hate me?" 

____

Seokmin shook his head quickly, "No hyung! I… I could never hate you." 

____

"Then why… it has been weeks since we talked, and I really… miss you." 

____

Seokmin avoided eye contact, "It's… nothing, I was just thinking." 

____

"About what?" 

____

"That day… that day." 

____

Joshua released Dokyeom, "I'm… sorry about that day. I should've never taken advantage of-" 

____

"You didn't! I, I liked it. I enjoyed that day- w- which is why I was thinking!" 

____

Joshua stared at Seokmin in confusion, "Thinking about…?" 

____

"I don't know if… I just like the feeling of…. that! or," Seokmin muttered softly, "if I liked you…" 

____

"Oh." 

____

"I'm sorry… hyung. For avoiding you…" 

____

"I like you." 

____

"What?" 

____

"I said, I like you. I'm always taking care of you because I like you, I always want to make you happy because I like you, I love you." 

____

Seokmin shook his head, "Y- you don't, tell me you're lying." 

____

"I love you, Dokyeom." 

____

"What is there to love about me? I'm… nothing, compared to others. I'm bad at everything, I'll be a bad boyfriend, I'll overthink too much, I get jealous easily, I might be possessive! I'm not as good looking as others, I'm not good, I'm-" 

____

Joshua pressed forward, shutting the younger up at their sudden closeness 

____

"You're amazing, Lee Seokmin. Have I ever mentioned how much I love your voice? It's so amazing how you're able to reach those high notes, not to mention how you're able to support them without straining." Joshua caressed the younger's face. 

____

"You're so good looking, your eyes," he pressed a kiss on his eyes, "Your tall and sharp nose." a kiss on his nose. "Your beautiful and soft lips… Can I kiss you?" 

____

That question brought back memories of that day in the shower, Joshua asked this question with such softness. Seokmin nodded his head, connecting both of their lips to Joshua's surprise. 

____

"I love you so much… I really do." 

____

"I think I like you too… hyung." 

____

Hearing that, Joshua deepened their kiss, their tongues dancing against each other. 

____

"I miss you so much…" 

____

"I'm sorry hyung… I won't do it again." 

____

"It's okay, baby…" 

____

Seokmin moaned at the pet name, "D- don't call me that, you'll make me… feel weird, and we need to clean up…" 

____

Joshua chuckled, "We can clean up after…" 

____

The older started to pull off Seokmin's clothes, tugging his t-shirt drenched in sweat off him. 

____

"You're so pretty, baby.." Joshua pressed kisses on the younger's neck, slowly moving down, currently flicking his tongue on Seokmin's pecs. 

____

"Hyung!" Seokmin grabbed Joshua's hair to ground himself, feeling the older biting and sucking love marks into his skin. 

____

"Hyung- hyung, hyung…" Seokmin threw his head back, feeling overwhelmed by everything. He has been touching himself these days, imagining it to be Joshua after that steamy session. He longed to be touched again, he wanted to be fucked again by that large cock. 

____

Joshua knelt on the floor, pulling the younger's shorts down together with his underwear. 

____

"I'll make you feel good, baby. Can I?" 

____

"P- please hyung, please… ah!" 

____

Dokyeom felt himself crying when Joshua wrapped his lips around his cock, sucking on it slightly. Being turned on was an understatement, he was pleasured at the sound of his baby moaning, he loved how Seokmin melted at his actions, he loved how the younger tried to hold back from thrusting into his mouth. He loved how pre-cum was leaking onto his tongue. He loved how Seokmin shuddered when he licked the tip of his cock. He loved how the younger's cock twitched in his mouth. 

____

Joshua accepted more into his mouth, using his hands for the parts that he didn't reach. He bobbed his head diligently, wanting to give his loved one utmost pleasure. 

____

"Hyung- hyung I'm-" 

____

Jisoo stopped abruptly to tease the younger, grinning as he only gave kittenish licks. 

____

"Hyungggg" 

____

"Turn around, baby." 

____

Joshua stood up now, trapping Dokyeom between his arms again. 

____

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror? Such a beauty… even your cock is so pretty." Jisoo smirked at how Seokmin reacted to the compliment, the younger close his eyes, covering his face with his hands. 

____

Joshua grabbed both his hands quickly, trapping them on the mirror with just one hand, "Your hands are so tiny… so small against mine… You're so beautiful." 

____

He pressed his clothed bulge against the other's bare ass. "Do you feel me? I'm so hard for you…" 

____

"H- hyung…" 

____

"Will you be a good baby and make daddy feel good, hmm?" 

____

"D- daddy?" 

____

_Oh shit, they didn't talk about how Joshua had a daddy kink._

____

"I mean- hyung, would you make hyung feel good?" 

____

Seokmin nodded enthusiastically. 

____

"I want to fuck your thighs… I want to fuck you with toys, making you cum only with a dildo, would you like that?" 

____

"D- daddy!" Seokmin felt his pre-cum dripping from the older's words. 

____

Fuck. Joshua did not expect Seokmin to learn so quickly. 

____

"Good boy… I'll prepare you so well you won't feel any pain, okay? Remember the color system?" 

____

"Yes!" 

____

"Good boy… Condom or no?" 

____

Seokmin thought for a while, nodding his head. He didn't want to clean out his ass now since they weren't at home. 

____

Joshua rolled a condom onto his dick before lubing up Seokmin's rim, he also warmed the thick liquid with his hands, finally inserting a finger into the boy that moaned in response. 

____

"H- hyung." 

____

"Look at the mirror while I finger you, will you? Look at how sinful you look, your expression… you make me want to ruin you so badly…" 

____

"R- ruin me, daddy." 

____

Joshua noted the younger's expression, adding more fingers gradually when Seokmin loosened up. He thrust them in and out at a rapid pace, loving the sounds his baby was making. He loved how Seokmin's hands were obediently still on the mirror although he moved away earlier. He wrapped his free hand around both of Seokmin's hands again. 

____

"Color?" 

____

"G- green hyung! Hyung! I- I want you inside me please-" 

____

"I want you to look at yourself okay?" Joshua rubbed the tip of his cock against the younger's rim, pushing himself in after riling up his cute baby. 

____

"You okay? What's your color?" Joshua wrapped his arm around Seokmin's waist, basking in the heat and the tightness. He pressed kisses on Seokmin's shoulders when he heard the younger mutter, "Green…" 

____

He pushed deeper into Seokmin, pressing his baby against the mirror harder. "You're taking me so well, such a good boy, making his daddy feel so good." 

____

"Y- you can move…" 

____

Joshua treated Seokmin gently, it was only his second time. Seokmin was accepting his dick so hungrily, swallowing up his cock in such an obscene manner… 

____

"Baby if only you could see this…" 

____

A light bulb flashed in his mind, he took out his phone immediately, using his phone to record this lewd scene. "You're so beautiful, so, so wonderful…" 

____

Pulling himself halfway out, he slammed himself balls deep into Seokmin, the sound of his balls slapping the younger's ass and Seokmin's cry resonating throughout the practice room. "So fucking pretty for me." 

____

He ended the recording there, showing it to Dokyeom. 

____

"Look at how gorgeous you look, your tight hole feels so good around me baby…" 

____

Dokyeom moaned watching the short clip, his legs weak from trembling. 

____

"Ah- fuck-" 

____

"Good boys don't curse, Dokyeom. Are you a bad boy?" 

____

"W- what- ah! What if I am?" 

____

"Then I'll have to punish you." 

____

Joshua continued pushing his cock fully into the younger, gradually picking up on his pace. He enjoyed how Dokyeom's moans became louder and louder, his boy was overwhelmed, he must be close to his orgasm. 

____

He didn't slow down, he knew he didn't have to worry about Dokyeom touching himself as both the sub's hands were trapped in Joshua's. Such beautiful fingers, so small compared to the older's. 

____

"I'm- I'm!" 

____

"Wait for me, baby." 

____

Joshua fucked into the younger with an animalistic pace, turning Seokmin into a sobbing mess. 

____

"T- touch me! Touch me please! T- touch me!" 

____

"I want you to come solely on my cock baby, can you do that for daddy?" 

____

"Hyung!" 

____

Seokmin could feel the mirror getting stained by his pre-cum, his tummy felt so wet and sticky. 

____

"Hyungggg! Please I'm so close I'm so-" 

____

"You can do this, baby. Wait for me, just… a few more," 

____

Joshua slammed himself into Seokmin harder, he could feel his hips and thighs getting sore, but he could care less for now. 

____

"C- cum for me, baby." 

____

Both of them came together, collapsing onto the ground immediately as they caught their breath. 

____

"I like you, baby." 

____

"I like you too, daddy." 

____

"Would you like… to be my boyfriend?" Joshua asked, holding Seokmin close to him. 

____

"Mm. I want to…" 

____

Clean-up? They made more of a mess instead. 

____

__  
_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> So- this is it! Cough cough- once again, holy water for everyone! And I really like seoksoo so much ;-;


End file.
